onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Centipede
Elder Centipede (ムカデ長老, Mukade chōrō) is a Mysterious Being that appears after Metal Bat defeats Senior Centipede and Rafflesidon. Appearances Elder Centipede, in contrast to his two counterparts is far more monster-like, sporting a jet black armor covering his body. It's main head is heavily reminiscent of one of Melzalgald's heads. Meanwhile, it's secondary head has four glowing eyes, and extremely sharp teeth. It is immense in size, dwarfing many humans and coming close to the size of a building. Personality Unlike it's previous counterparts, it is far more driven and cautious of its opponent, dodging an attack and going after its true target immediately. History The last time he appeared he nearly leveled a city and then disappeared. According to Hero Association staff members, Elder Centipede was smaller when he was last spotted two years ago. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Centipede Arc After Metal Bat finished off two demon level monsters, Elder Centipede emerged from the ground. Elder Centipede attempts to get the Hero Association sponsors, but is intercepted by Metal Bat. However, Metal Bat's swing did not manage to injure Elder Centipede and Elder Centipede launches Metal Bat toward a building. While, Elder Centipede continued to chase after two heroes to get the Hero Association sponsor, Metal Bat managed to get on Elder Centipede's head. Metal Bat then unleashes an attack on Elder Centipede's head. To get Metal Bat off him, Elder Centipede tries to shake Metal Bat off by with maneuvering around the city. Elder Centipede continues rampage through the city as he tries to get his hands on the Hero Association sponsors. When he finally manages to corner Mohican and Pineapple, Bofoy arrives and attacks Elder Centipede. Despite the powerfull set of Missles, Elder Centipede is undamaged by Bofoy atacks and comments he's just an annoying bug. Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Elder Centipede possesses great strength. He was able to level a town. He was also able to knock Metal Bat hundreds of feet into the air and across the city. Immense Speed: Elder Centipede is able to maneuver across a whole city with ease. Elder Centipede has also the ability to to dig under the ground at high speed. Immense Size: '''Despite being slower than Metal bat and Bofoy due to it's immense size, Elder Centipede uses it's size to cause destruction, being compared by the Heroes Association to a "Natural Disaster." '''Super Armored-Carapace: '''Elder Centipede possesses a layer of regular skin protected by an uber powerful carapace, which is it's main set of defense as commented by Bofoy, capable of enduring Bofoy missles without a sctratch. '''Immense Durability: Elder Centipede's tough exoskeleton was not able to be damaged by a swing from Metal Bat, which was able to kill Demon level monsters in one hit each. Even its face, its weak point, was able to survive multiple hits by Metal Bat. Elder Centipede's armor can even withstand Bofoy's missiles without receiving a scratch, comparing him to a bug. Techniques *'Giant Centipede Tidal Wave': Elder Centipede moves in a swirling motion, causing mass amounts of damage in its wake. This technique was first seen used to shake Metal Bat off of Elder Centipede. Trivia *Elder Centipede is the first official Dragon level monster revealed. References Navigation Category:Mysterious Being Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male